


A Very Vikbridge Story

by viktores_secret



Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AVPS AU, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktores_secret/pseuds/viktores_secret
Summary: Viktor's in trouble, and Umbridge isn't about to let him go until she gets what she wants. Though it looks like they both might be able to benefit from the situation.





	A Very Vikbridge Story

“You sent for me, professor?” Viktor entered the garish, pink room. Dolores Umbridge sat behind her desk, surrounded on either side by a seemingly endless number of cat portraits. 

“Mr. Nikiforov,” the woman practically sang his name, “did you get my text?”

Viktor sighed, pulling out his cellphone. The home screen showed an obscene number of unchecked messages. “Yes, professor, I got your text.” Irritably, he muttered, “I got all 900 of them.” Curse the day the wizarding world embraced this aspect of muggle technology.

Umbridge scoffed. “Well you didn’t text me back.” She pushed back from her desk, making her way around to where Viktor still stood.  As she approached, Viktor noticed for the first time how muscular the woman was. Her biceps, which were normally hidden under a pink cardigan, bulged freely out of her sleeveless dress. Her legs, equally as muscular as her arms, were bared under her shorter-than-usual pink dress. Viktor’s eyes were drawn to the woman’s form, and try as he might, he couldn’t look away.

“Sit down, Mr. Nikiforov.” He took a seat.  Umbridge, however, stayed standing, lurking behind Viktor closely. “You’ve been a quite a bad boy lately, haven’t you?”

Viktor swallowed hard, trying to push down the rush of heat her words triggered in him. “I don’t know what you mean, professor.”

“Oh, I think you do.” Her lips were dangerously close to his ears, sending shivers down his spine. She took a seat on the front of her desk, her legs crossed just enough to tease Viktor. “Rest assured, Mr. Nikiforov. Before you leave this room, I will get _exactly_ what I want.”

_God, I hope so_ , Viktor thought. However flushed he was, though, he wasn’t going to let her win this game. _Two can play at that_.He gave a sly smirk. “Well, ma’am, I believe we’ll both be getting what we want today.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Is that so? Look closely, Mr. Nikiforov. Do you see anything missing?”

Viktor licked his lips. “I’m afraid I might need to take a closer look.”

Umbridge did not seem impressed. Her sickly smile morphed into a scowl. “Enough games. I know you have it.”

Viktor blinked. His flirtatious look immediately dropped from his face. “Took…what?”

Umbridge gestured up to a space above her head. There was an empty space, the perfect size for a portrait. “My portrait of Taylor Lautner.” She pointed an accusatory finger at Viktor. “You and your little friends were against me taking down the portraits of Headmaster Zefron throughout Hogwarts.  I know it was one of you.”

Viktor let the realization sink in. “You think I took your portrait of Taylor Lautner?”

Umbridge narrowed her eyes. She leaned close to Viktor’s face.

“Did I stutter?”


End file.
